Just Peachy
by Kehrico
Summary: Because even though the birds were still singing and the sun was still shining, there was a half naked man who looked undeniably delectable lying asleep on Lyco’s very own couch. [Alche x Wiz] [Boy love]
1. Hey Sup

**A/N: **Heyyyy sup I've been dead for ages now! ;D Yeah well anyways school started up now and everything. Oh and by the TRYING TO CONTRIBUTE TO BOY LOVE IN RO!! Awwwright everybody now highfive for my sad attempt. ;) ;)

**Warnings: **This would be boyxboy or in this case, WizardxAlche wahaha yeah anyways beware etc. etc.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any private server of RO or the real server so seriously if you see me say like Minstrel and you're all like 'um what its clown' yeah well that's what servers do to you.

_Text like this is flashbacks._

'_Text like this is thoughts.'_

_**Text like this are Ragnarok spells.**_

Text like this is a line. xD

Awwriiight here comes my attempt tell me whatcha think!

Yougotownedyougotownedyougotownedyougotownedyougotowned

Lyco was, in a very understandably, uncomfortable situation. Now, as you see, he was actually having a good day. Before this, of course.

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. And Geffen looked quite fantastic in all of its magical glory.

And then Wycca—a huntress friend of his—barged into his normally comfortably quiet house with a man who would've looked very handsome if he wasn't half dead in good ol' Wycca's arms.

"_You've got to help him!" Wycca cried, her teary eyes pleading._

"…" _Lyco was looking a bit indecisive as he eyed the lump of flesh with lavender eyes. "Who is he, what's your relation to him, and what happened?" Because he was not going to treat a stranger that might as well be a rapist for all he knew._

"_Talis, we were in the same party, and takes too long! Now just help him!" She stomped her foot impatiently. Lyco sighed—no choice to do what the woman says. "Alright, alright… but why didn't you just go to a pri—" Wycca was already out the door. Her present dumped unceremoniously onto his couch. Better start treating the unwelcome patient._

And that's when his marvelous day ended. Because even though the birds were still singing and the sun was still shining, there was a _half naked man_ who looked undeniably delectable lying asleep on Lyco's very own _couch_. Normally this would have any girl jumping for joy and even though Lyco was… not the straightest thing in the world he was too busy fuming to notice his luck.

Wycca had probably done this on purpose. Though the wounds probably were from a monster they were fighting she could've just ran to the priest—she always had a priest in her group—but she ran all the way to him. _'Probably trying to set me up with some guy again'_ Lyco mused. Though he appreciated Wycca's efforts very much he had told her thousands of times that the right guy would someday come to _him_.

Lyco, was, of course, a '_homosexual'_ or, in cruder terms, a _gay_. This he had found out in his mage days, when he had found his friend Chiru attractive. He spent a week trying to figure out what the feeling was, a month in denial, and then another two months to get the courage to tell his best friend—Wycca—that he was gay. She, in turn, had squealed, started dressing him up, and having tea parties with him.

However, his reasons were also a fine excuse for not wanting to leave his home town of Geffen much, though Lyco meant every excuse he had. What a sap. Besides, there were a few less than straight people around the world—_'And probably even fewer who would even glance at me'_ Lyco sighed, though Wycca told him he was very… pretty. Lyco didn't think so. He glanced at a nearby mirror—obnoxious purple hair, a big bang almost covering his one of his light lavender eyes. On top of his head he had a circlet nestled in his hair, and twin pink ribbons sitting next to his ears. The circlet he bought for magic enhancement, and he was dared to put on the ribbons for a week. In that time he had grown attached to them asked if he could keep them. His friend only replied with a laugh and a ruffling of his hair. At least he didn't have to pay for them. His wizard outfit was nothing much—white with purple lining. And, as much as Lyco hated to admit it, he was on the short side. Crazy mom and dad—filling all of his DNA with shortness. Lyco pouted.

"…Urgh…"

Lyco snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the alchemist on the couch. What he saw made him gasp.

Prettycuteandallthatsniceprettycuteandallthatsniceprettycuteandallthatsnice

Normally, Talis did not get almost killed. Normally. And if his partner was normal and they had a normal schedule, then maybe he wouldn't be in this state right now. But, unfortunately, his partner was _not_ normal in any kind of way and their schedule consisting of traveling around the world just to take a shot at _one_ type of monster. Talis found this very irritating… though he did like to go back to Gonryun**(1)** every once in a while.

And _normally_ Talis would've already left his party—except that all of the other parties requesting an alchemist were very unpleasant. Such as tanking**(2)** young novices or summoning monsters for some lazy nobodies craving for a head to chop. Ah, such is the life of an alchemist. Staying with Wycca was his best chance at gaining experience—and possibly the most dangerous too. Because when Wycca says she's got your back covered with a wicked grin split across her face, much like a cat who's just caught a mouse, you'd know that she was up to something and you had to cover your back by yourself. However, Talis did _not_ know this, and he had ended up fighting solo against an angry little mob of Ghouls and Wraiths**(3) **that Wycca had decided to lure to him. Good o' Wycca. Leaving you to die. Riight.

…

He was going to _kill _her on sight.

But, first, he had to find out where he was.

Maybenotsocutebutohwellmaybenotsocutebutohwellmaybenotsocutebutohwell

Talis was a very handsome boy, he was told. Some weird mixture of brown and strawberry red made his hair an unimaginable—but very nice—shade of…brown-pink. A bang covered half of one of his alluring golden eyes that, at the very moment, darted curiously around the unrecognizable room. Yellow goggles adorned the top of his head and his long hair was splayed all over the pillow his head rested on.Where was he? Had Wycca failed to mention that their clumsy idiot of a priest had a home? He tried to lift his head, but a gash in the back of his head restrained him as he felt jolts of pain for his pitiful attempt to sit up. Talis tried to speak, too, believe me. But all that came out was a raspy,

"…Urgh…"

… What a revolting noise. Ah well. He was sure he would regain his voice sooner or later. But right now his attention was on the small boy sitting in the chair next to him, with his eyes wide open and staring at him on the bed.

Somaybeimhotsomaybeimhotsomaybeimhotsomaybeimhotsomaybeimhotsomaybeimhot

Lyco liked what he saw. _But _no amount of torture would get him to admit it. Lavender eyes took note of the rare shade of hair, the breathtaking eyes, and going down… down… do—_Stop!_

Lyco blushed. He wasn't supposed to be eyeing his patient like some candy. He was supposed to be _treating _him, _worrying about _him, and not assuming the right time he should _jump _him. But… but… why does Wycca have to have attractive men on her team?! It just wasn't fair.

"Like what you see?"

Lyco snapped out of his thought just in time to catch what his patient said. Cheeks flushed, and lavender eyed narrowed, he stood up.

Ohoho, it is _on_.

Ownedsohardownedsohardownedsohardownedsohardownedsohard

**A/N: **Hahaha how many words was that ANYWAYS Reviews and get a free lollipop! It's nice and _rainbow._ x3 Questions? Suggestions? What you want in the next chapter? Fine with all of them Ilu you all!

1 – Gonryun… not sure if I spelled it right BUT Gonryun is a place in Ragnarok Online that is SOO COOL it's like.. islands in the sky. Hahaha my sibling and I made two 'Play Dead Novices' and we went around exploring Gonryun, playing dead when Cloud Hermits or Blood Butterflies went by. Good fun, really. We even went to Umbala!

2 – Tanking - Sure you all know thing one. A higher level person takes the hits of a monster while the lower level one hits the monster. Awwriiightttt.

3 – Ghouls and Wraiths are undead monsters in Glast Heim. Pretty sweet, huh?

Ilu you all! Bye!


	2. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: **Aww thanks babies I enjoyed your comments. ;D Well whoohoo c'mon everyone let's go see if Kehri is screwing up now! xD I enjoy plot ideas, you guys.

**Disclaimers:** Don't own RO or any private server of it. (: 'Cept Lyco and Talis are mine. (:

**Warnings: **This is boyxboy or WizxAlche, ok? So if you'd rather not look, please don't. (:

_Text like this is flashbacks._

'_Text like this is thoughts.'_

_**Text like this are Ragnarok spells.**_

Text like this is a line. xD

Alright let's go!

Ohheythereitsyouohheythereitsyouohheythereitsyouohheythereitsyou

There were a few things Lyco could _not _stand. Very few, actually. However, they were there and they emitted an _aura _of sheer evil to poor little Lyco.

Yoyos**(1)** were one. See, Lyco couldn't stand monkeys. Even though his friends thought they were amazingly cute and fluffy, Lyco had an groundless and completely incomprehensible _loathing_ for the monkeys. Especially if they decide to give you the finger, you know?**(2)**

Another one happened to be grapes. Everyone in the Mage Academy called him a grape. Lyco honestly didn't like it at all. It didn't even make sense, anyways! Some grapes are green-skinned—and besides, they couldn't relate him to a _grape_. It wasn't purple when you peeled the skin off!

But the one thing that Lyco _absolutely loathed_, and I mean _rip your head of if you do it _loathed, as in a death sentence loathed, was to be _teased about his sexuality_. Now, some of you may laugh and call him a sap and a softy.. And yes, Lyco is a sap and a softy. But he takes advantage of the way people think of him because it was his perfect excuse when people complain about a horribly scorched, mangled, and punctured body crashing through their roof. Because Lyco always gets you back for it. _Always._

So when Talis decided to tease Lyco he had _no idea _what was in store. But since Talis is just a charming little thing, he'll probably get off the hook easily. Those scorched bodies in those graves are writhing with envy, oh yes.

Itsrevengetimeitsrevengetimeitsrevengetimeitsrevengetimeitsrevengetime

"**OW!"**

Lyco grinned smugly as Talis glared at him. He was treating some of the reopening wounds Talis had and had made sure to press _extra_ hard on them and wrap the bandages very tight around his body. Oh, no, I don't like what I see—I see an _hourglass figure_. Very satisfying, you see.

"OW—Couldn't you be a little more..." Talis growled, "_gentler?!_"

Lyco smiled that sickeningly sweet smile and tugged sharply on a bandage.

"Nope."

"AUGH!"

Talis grumbled. Why had Wycca brought him _here_, or all places? Sure, that priest had been a complete idiot, but he was still a _priest._ And now here he was, stuck with some wizard who didn't even have a heal clip and was, for some reason, making him hurt _very much_. All he did was tease a bi—

Lyco, as if sensing his thoughts, tugged another bandaged with all his might. Talis screeched—no, yelled, yelled a very _many_ yell, most obviously—and squirmed a little before slapping Lyco's hand away and sitting up, narrowing his gold eyes at Lyco.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?"

Lyco put on the most innocent face he could muster, but on the inside he was cacking madly. The joys of making Talis irritated.

"Why, nothing, of course. Simply tending to your wounds," Lyco chirped cheerfully, giggling a little when he caught Talis' 'as-if' glare, "Now that you're all done, I'm off to take a shower. Buh-bye!" And with that, Lyco skipped to the bathroom, cackling silently. Talis rolled his eyes before pounding his head against the pillow. "Why didn't I just find a normal partner again..?" He muttered unhappily.

Laughingbehindyourbacklaughingbehindyourbacklaughingbehindyourback

Talis was bored. Who knew a guy could take so long in the shower..? Or maybe Lyco—that's what the wizard said his name was—was doing it on purpose so that Talis would have to sit and wait helplessly on the bed. Talis growled. This guy was ticking him off...

Because, seriously. Talis himself didn't let insults or teasing get to him. He let it slide, or maybe beat them up to teach them a nice lesson. However, he had not yet acknowledged until now that there were some _soft_ people in the world that _did_ let these things get to him. A pang of guilt hit Talis and he frowned. If he was teased like thatm too, then he would probably be a bit upset too. Maybe he should apologize..?

Lyco sighed and rearranged the towel around his slender shoulders. He forgot to bring his shirt inside the bathroom. What a pain. Wearing only some baggy brown pants that were a bit too big for him and slid down a bit, he strode out of the bathroom and rummaged through his dresser when he felt a pair of eyes examining him.

Talis was about to complain to Lyco about how _girls_ spent that long in the shower (now how did he aquire this piece of knowledge) and then maybe apologize for his behavior when his yellow eyes caught sight of a _shirtless Lyco_. Yes, Lyco was very slender and Talis found himself forgetting his grudge taking in this nice piece of eye candy. And those pants sliding down just needed to slide down a _little more..._

Lyco smirked. Payback time.

"Like what you see?" He was laughing so hard inside of his mind. Oh, sweet _sweet _revenge. Lyco, after finding his shirt, slipped it on and turned around, the smirk still plastered on his face. He suppressed a grin of triumph when he saw Talis' face. Then Talis growled.

Screw apology, this kid had it _coming_.

Nowwhatchagonnadonowwhatchagonnadonowwhatchagonnadonowwhatchagonnado

**A/N: **LOLOL ALL OUT WAR CMON YOU GUYS FIGHT!! Yeah ok who're ya gonna place bets on, eh?

You guys I'm sick. I have a fever. But I'm getting better, yes, I suppose I'll be well by tomorrow.

**1 – **A Yoyo is a monkey monster in Ragnarok Online.

**2 – **There just so happens to be a picture of someone's pet Yoyo flicking the screen off. xDD

See you guys later!


	3. Chopped Hair?

**A/N: **AHHH Sorry you guys I know I haven't updated in FOR-EV-ER and I've failed my school goal (make a story with six chapters or more, a chapter a week!) but I'M BACK to write more boy-snuggling and a wish that you won't maul me?

**Disclaimers:** Don't own RO or any private server of it. (: 'Cept Lyco and Talis are mine. (:

**Warnings: **This is boyxboy or WizxAlche, ok? So if you'd rather not look, please don't.

_Text like this is flashbacks. _

'_Text like this is thoughts.' _

**_Text like this are Ragnarok spells. _**

Text like this is a line. xD 

Well... here goes!

Andthenitgotworseandthenitgotworseandthenitgotworseandthenitgotworse 

It was just a little revenge, you know. Eye for an eye, insult for an insult, etcetera. However, when two of these kinds of people clash—you can figure that it would go on for a decade or two.

And that was exactly what happened here.

Because, during the two moth span in which Talis occupied Lyco's household, crutches disappeared, water was extremely cold, singing was recorded, and houses were trashed. To think their pranks started out subtle...

Ownedtoomanytimestocountownedtoomanytimestocountownedtoomanytimestocoun   


"Oh my _GO—AUGHH!!" _

Talis snickered quietly, ducking behind his secret, magical hiding place—or, as other people would call it, a large dusty crate in the basement, looking very neglected, gloomy and _non-suspicious_ indeed. Brilliant golden eyes twinkled with amusement, and the boy waited anxiously for Lyco to come raging down the stairs.

He wasn't disappointed.

Seconds later, a soaking wet Lyco stomped down the stairs, magnificent lavender eyes narrowed dangerously and lips formed in a defiant pout, scanning the dim room behind dripping wet, deep purple locks. He growled dangerously, and Talis had to suppress a snicker—and, although he wouldn't admit it, a blush—at the sight of Lyco looking very much like a drowned cat. The bucket full of water trick never failed to amuse him.

"Talis..." Lyco growled warningly, "I know you're in here somewhere..." Talis smirked. As if. No matter how hard Lyco tried, he would never look behind the crate. Not in the millions of times Talis had stayed there. Either this miserable box gave him all of its luck, or Lyco was just a bit too complex to look behind something as simple at a _box_. God, this kid would _fail_ so hard at hide and seek.

Talis snickered once Lyco slunk up the stairs Talis-less, cold, and dejected.

Whatareyougonnadowhatareyougonnadowhatareyougonnadowhatareyougonnado 

A now dry Lyco flopped onto an inviting chair, still very much disgruntled. Light purple eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Light pink lips formed a pout. Lavender eyes were glazed over with thought, directed at the ground. And, of course, obnoxious purple hair was messy.

Needless to say, Lyco was very cute right now.

But Lyco wasn't paying attention to his looks. He was deep in thought—thinking dark, horrible thoughts of revenge and such.

What trick could he pull on Talis? This had been going on for quite some time, and, unlike Talis—who just preferred to use the bucket of water trick all the time, it was a wonder it still worked on the poor boy—he always used a new trick. It was all good and fun to try something new, but Lyco had _done_ everything new. This included putting angered cats on a sleeping Talis, stealing all of his clothing except for a single pair of heart boxers (Lyco wasn't trying that again, he almost fainted at the sight of Talis), making pitfalls, breaking some of his potions, dyeing his hair a temporary pink, made him shop for Wycca (Oh, the feminine section practically _killed_ him. Who knew they bled--), and pretty much everything else to make the brunette tick.

'This is it,' Lyco thought with a sinking feeling of despair, 'I think he might have won...'

And then, suddenly, _right _before he could decide to give up, something sparked. Something very, very evil indeed. Slowly, a mischievous grin stretched across his face, and lavender eyes flashed dangerously.

Oh, was Talis going to _pay_.

Areyoujustgonnatakethatareyoujustgonnatakethatareyoujustgonnatakethat 

Moonlight glinted off of sharp metal, and soft, almost impossible to hear snores was the only sound in the room—for now. Lavender eyes glinted mischievously in the soft moonlight and the slight 'clack' of metal hitting together predicted doom in the night. A malicious grin was plastered onto the lavender eyed boy's face, and he seemed to be quivering in excitement.

Soft snips and snores were the only sounds at midnight.

A very satisfied Lyco crept out of Talis' room.

Goodgodwhatdidhedogoodgodwhatdidhedogoodgodwhatdidhedogoodgodwhatdidhedo 

Soft sun rays glowed through the windows, lighting up crevices and making the house positively _glow_. Birds were chirping merrily, dew covered soft green grass like jewels, and Geffen was peacefully quiet.

However, the sun also does something else. The sun makes sure that even the heaviest sleepers would be aroused from sleep and run about.

Which included Talis.

Lyco huddled inside the kitchen cabinet, so small that even _he _had trouble getting in. But it was worth it—he could hear Talis' soft footsteps padding toward the bathroom. Shivering with anticipation, he waited for it.

**Three...**

Lyco wanted to just bust out of here.

**Two...**

Lavender eyes were wide and ears were open so wide it seemed that he could hear even a single mouse.

**One...**

Lyco had to bite hit tongue from yelling out.

**_"LYCO!" _**

****

There was no helping it now. Lyco was in a helpless fit of laughter.

Whatingodsnamedidyoudowhatingodsnamedidyoudowhatingodsnamedidyoudo 

Talis was proud of a lot of things. His eyes, his fine potions, his homunculi, the list goes on. If there was one thing, _one thing_ that he was ultimately proud of, though, it would be...

His hair.

Yes, Talis loved and pampered his hair like a girl. He let it grow out to his waist, and always thought that the silky smooth, brown-pink hair was one of his most breathtaking attributes. In mornings like this, it had a barely noticeable but very alluring pink sheen, and it seemed like he was born from a shampoo commercial. Which he probably was, but no one knew. His secrets for his hair were... well, secret. Because no one could have the same, wonderful hair he had.

So you could imagine how horrified Talis felt when he looked into the mirror, expecting to see long locks of magnificent hazel-light pink hair, and instead saw.

Chopped locks. Not even done by a professional _stylist_. Right at the nape of his neck. Golden eyes widened in plain disbelief, and a slight gasp escaped from his lips. For a few seconds, he was speechless with shock. And then, that shock turned into anger.

**_"LYCO!" _**

****

Needless to say, Talis was infuriated. He was overreacting, of course—but that took him _ten years of his life_ to grow! A decade! Only a fiery burst of anger flooded Talis' mind as he stomped over to the laughing kitchen cabinet and flung it open with almost enough force to rip it off its hinges. The laughing ceased after a few minutes when Lyco realized that Talis was indeed, _very_ pissed.

Golden eyes narrowed at the scrawny boy, and Talis left without a word.

Which left Lyco to admire his work from behind. Needless to say, it looked fantastic.

If only Talis could see that.

**A/N: **Talis, you can't love your hair more than Lyco, could you? ): Comments, suggestions, and cookies are very much appreciated. Ilu all!


	4. Apology Accepted?

**A/N: **Hi, everyone... Eheh. Sorry for not writing in a billion years? x3; /Is a lazy little kid. BUT I am here, and I am writing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Do you want me to reply to your reviews here/: I can do that. /Muttermuttermutter.

**Disclaimers: **So, Ragnarok Online doesn't belong to me. Neither does the private servers, sprites, towns, ANYTHING. I'm just a random player.. xD

**Warnings: **This is boy love, malexmale, etc. etc. I'm sure you already know that, unless you're those weird people who read the story from the back.. ):

_Text like this is flashbacks._

'_Text like this is thoughts.'_

_**Text like this are Ragnarok spells.**_

Text like this is a line. xD

WhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdowhatdidIdo

Lyco was worried.

So, very, worried. Weeks turned into months as Talis brooded around his house. Lyco honestly wasn't sure why he was still here. If Talis could be healthy enough as to run around and glare daggers at his back—the purple haired boy honestly thought that they were probably going to be replaced with real daggers very soon—then why didn't he leave? _'Maybe he's looking for an apology'_ Lyco mused, tapping his lips with his finger. _'Honestly, that guy is so melodramatic. Either that, or he just fell in love with his hair.' _Still, Lyco couldn't help the guilt slowly piling up on him. Lyco may have thought that hair was no problem, but for another—Talis, to be exact—it could possibly have more worth than that. Perhaps to the point where it was worshipped. Heck, Talis still obsessed over his hair. Did the man ever stop...?

"Oi. I want an omelet. We have no more eggs. Go buy some."

Lyco sighed, running a hand through amethyst locks. There was the object of his thoughts now, taking a seat at the table. Piercing golden eyes were practically spearing his back—thank god for the strands of hazel brown hair obscuring his vision, shining coral pink against the sunlight. Enough about his looks, though—couldn't he go get eggs on his own? _'I guess he's too embarrassed to go out with his hair like that,'_ Lyco couldn't help his amused snicker. Talis glared at his back—what was so funny? He didn't see anything _funny_. Muttering to himself, he just barely caught Lyco's next words. "Alright then. I'm going out—see you."

The door closed.

Talis grinned maniacally.

IshopforeggsIshopforeggsIshopforeggsIshopforeggsIshopforeggsIshopforeggs

"I told you! These eggs _are_ good! High-quality, I assure you!"

Lyco eyed the traveling merchant wearily. Honestly, Geffen was not a bargaining town. It was more of a peaceful, 'oh you're such a darling have some stuff' town. This guy belonged in Morroc or Prontera... _anywhere_ but here. Also, his eggs were bad. Lyco did not particularly relish the idea of buying bad eggs. "Look, sir," he began, politely edging away from the touchy-feely man, "I appreciate your help, but... I have to, um, go. Bye!" With that, Lyco took off, speeding down the street and not stopping until he rounded at least four corners, breathing heavily. Wizards weren't made for this. Honestly. Mumbling about crazy street vendors, Lyco ambled into another shop and bought his eggs. God, he became a mage to avoid running. It's too bad he had to do it _anyways._

Saying a quick goodbye to the shopkeeper—a cheery little girl, who couldn't help but make Lyco smile—he left in the direction of his house. Time to go cook some omelet for a moody girl-boy. He sighed, the guilt weighing upon him again—that hair _did_ look like it took a long time to grow. He pouted—but, but... Talis deserved it! _'But that change was permanent—you only got wet for a while.'_ A voice taunted him, and Lyco jut out his lower lip even more. Great, now Talis was making him lose it. He sighed, and surveyed the area he was in. A bit close to the house, so maybe he could pick up a gift for Talis. As much as he hated the repeated buckets of water that had been dumped on his head, he hated guilt even more. _'Then, that's settled—a gift and an apology. But,' _Lyco let his amethyst gaze linger on several shop confusedly, _'What would he like?' _The wizard searched through his thoughts, trying to find a hint of what Talis would like—and then it hit him. His eyes locked onto a pair of Mini Evil Wings. He had seen Talis look at them longingly before Lyco had cut his hair and took him out to shop. Lyco smiled, and shook his head—expensive taste, huh? Then again, they would go quite well with those Fashionable Sunglasses Talis always wore on his head.

Buyingwingiesbuyingwingiesbuyingwingiesbuyingwingiesbuyingwingiesbuyingwingiesbuyingwingiesbuyingwingies

The violet haired boy drew near the shop. "Aa, excuse me..?" The shopkeeper, a tough, brawny man, spun around from where he was conversing with another shopkeeper. He smiled warmly. "Yes, my boy? What do you want?" Lyco let a polite smile grace his features. "Well, I was just wondering. How much do these Mini Evil Wings cost?" The shopkeeper looked Lyco up and down, causing the lithe boy to blush. To the shopkeeper himself, the boy didn't look like he would wear any sort of demon wings. What with his bashful nature, big, lavender eyes gazing up at him, and those ribbons adorning his hair—so maybe the shopkeeper wasn't supposed to criticize his consumer's taste. Still, they were his wares—he could sell them to anyone he liked. "My boy, you don't seem to be the type to wear these..." Lyco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh... well, they're not for me, you see. They're for someone else." The man's eyebrows shot up instantly.

"Your girlfriend?"

Lyco blushed and stammered a quick no.

The shopkeeper tried again.

"Your _boyfriend_?"

By now Lyco's face was an amusing tomato red and he was furiously shaking his head no. "He's just a friend!" Lyco was flustered and a bit agitated—the shopkeeper was awfully nosy. Still, he had this warm aura around him that reminded Lyco much of a father. The man laughed, "I was just kidding, boy. Don't worry, I'm not against it or anything. Now, these wings are... let's see... maybe three million?" He winked jovially and leaned closer, "But for you, my boy, I'll lower it down to one million and ninety zeny." Lyco was practically a beam of sunshine by then, immediately over his embarrassed state. Still expensive, yes, but drastically lowered down. He quickly paid the man, who was more than happy to give the Mini Evil Wings to such a 'polite boy'. Who knew being cute had its strengths? Either that, or the shopkeeper was just easily fond of Lyco. Then again, wouldn't that be thanks to being cute? Lyco pouted—no need to ruin the good mood he was in. He'd give the gift to Talis, apologize, and hopefully everything will go just dandy.

But... after that, there would be no more pranks. Lyco frowned. As much as he hated them, they were the only thing that he and Talis did together. Once Talis forgave him, would they be... friends...?

Lyco shook his head. That was a good thing, wasn't it? Yes—it was. So, now all he needed to do was get home and find the godforsaken...

Amethyst eyes spotted a flash of hazel-pink.

Speak of the devil.

Whatyoudoingoutherewhatyoudoingoutherewhatyoudoingoutherewhatyoudoingoutherewhatyoudoingouthere

Talis smirked. His plan was done—now all he needed to do is get very, _very _far away from Geffen before Lyco comes back and sees—

"Talis? What are you doing outside?"

Said alchemist groaned inwardly and glared daggers at the thin, purple haired wizard. It was the _hair stealer_. The boy who stole his _beautiful, precious hair_. He growled. "What, I can't come outside anymore?" He sniffed indignantly. As if that scrawny brat could keep him cooped up in a house when he had—

"Well, I figured that, after you lost your _beautiful_ hair, you would simply mope around inside my house."

Lyco laughed lightly at Talis's enraged face. Really, the man in front of him probably thought his hair was his world. Then again, if it was, Lyco wouldn't be surprised. "Alright, alright, sorry. Still, short hair looks better on you." Talis frowned—it certainly did not! Because, the quantity of people staring at his ass right now was not because of his new hair... really. Promise. He scowled. "That's because _you're_ the one who stole it," As an afterthought, he added, "hair stealer."

The lilac haired wizard blinked. Did Talis just call him a... hair stealer? He snickered—snickers turned into chuckles, chuckles turned into laughs, and soon Lyco was simply laughing out to the world on the streets of Geffen, while Talis just narrowed his golden eyes and crossed his arms. _'It's not funny!'_ Talis thought angrily. _'Lyco was a hair stealer!'_.

... Keep telling yourself that, Talis.

After a few minutes of slightly hysterical laughter, Lyco recovered just in time to remember what he has approached Talis for. _'Though,' _Lyco thought, noting the infuriated and distraught face of Talis, _'That wasn't a very good way to start a conversation with.'_ Sighing, he reached up—_'Talis is way too tall!' _Lyco thought irritably—and tapped the man's shoulder, earning his attention. "Hey, Talis... um..." Lyco looked down, a blush dusting his features. How do you start this? It was so... awkward. He sighed, and looked up to meet Talis's questioning golden eyes. _'It's like some sort of sick fairytale gone wrong.'_ Lyco thought, rolling his eyes and dumping the Mini Evil Wings in Talis's hands, earning him a confused squeak.

"Um..." Lyco rubbed the back of his head nervously, amethyst eyes flickering everywhere but Talis, "I-I'm _sorry!_" Lyco burst out—and after that, all the words came pouring out when he didn't _need them to_. Damnit. "It's just I didn't think you liked your hair so much so I cut it off as a joke and I'm _really sorry _about it I didn't think you'd be so mad please don't be mad at me I won't do it again I'm sorry I'm sorry—" Lyco was silenced when a slender finger tapped his lips. Widened purple eyes gazed into golden eyes, and Talis smiled.

"Apology accepted. What do you think I was here all this time for?" _White lie._

Lyco smiled happily. So _that _was what Talis was waiting for? And it was accepted, too! Then... if Lyco was forgiven, then they could be friends! Which was good, very good. However, Talis spoke up again. "What about the Mini Evil Wings? What do you want me to do with them?" Lyco tore away from his thoughts and smiled. "Those are for you. I thought that you'd like them." Talis managed a shaky smile and put them on.

Lyco, being Lyco, didn't notice the nervous smile, the shifting eyes, or the inconspicuous edging away from Lyco's house that Talis was doing.

So it wasn't a surprise that Lyco _was_ surprised when he heard something off in the distance, in the direction of the wizard's house.

_**Boom.**_

Lyco immediately dropped his smile and slowly turned to lock eyes with Talis.

"Talis," Lyco said in a slow, dangerous manner, "what was that?"

Said alchemist rubbed his head sheepishly, "Ah... well... I kind of blew part of you house up—"

"**SOUL STRIKE!!****"**

Talis was a dead man.

**A/N: **Aha. Aha. Aha. Yay? Okay, so, about the headgear names? I got most of them from Ragnarokcs. Anyhow, what do you want to see next:'3 Thanks for reading, everyone. Hooray for my itty bitty chapters.. xD; Also, does anyone want to see a picture of these two? I could draw one if you asked. x3 Ilu all!


End file.
